


Red

by wolfhunter777



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: FanFiction.Net, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhunter777/pseuds/wolfhunter777
Summary: There was once a boy named Luke and a man named Red.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got this idea in my head for a long time now and I've finally wrote it out. Please be warned that updates will be slow. Also, I normally write humor one-shots so this is something new to me. I hope that you enjoy this story. Also, I will try to post this at the same time as FF.net but please be aware that I will be prioritising chapter releases at FF.net over AO3.

It started with a boy named Luke.

When he returned home after being kidnapped, his memories were lost and forever gone.

A year later, the headaches started.

A month later, he started hearing voices.

Luke did not like the first voice. It always hurt when it tried to talk to him with disjointed words that made no sense. No doctors could explain it nor could they cure him and nothing could make that pain go away when it came.

But the second voice, Luke liked the second voice. 

[I’m Luke, what’s your name?]

[I...I don’t have one.]

[Why not?]

[It didn’t belong to me so I gave it back.]

Luke was sad for the nameless voice but that was fine, Luke was more than happy enough to give it one.

[What do you look like?]

[Well, for starters, I have red hair like you.]

[Oh! I know! Your name can be Red!]

[Like the colour of our hair?]

[Yeah!]

[I would like that.]

The voice became known as Red.

Red was a man with a gentle and kind voice, much like Luke’s mother that he loved and cherished so much. 

Luke loved the stories Red told, stories of his companions, stories of his adventures and stories of the world beyond the walls of Luke’s home.

[Will you tell me the story where you trek through a volcano?]

[The one with a dragon at the end?]

[Yeah, that one!]

[Okay, but you have to finish your math homework first.]

[Aww…]

Two years later, Luke met Red in his dreams. The man stood atop a field of flowers, bluish-white as they glowed under the moonlight. His long red hair stood out against the dark blue sky, like a lick of flame in the darkness. Luke’s hair was similar to the man but the man’s one was darker at the tips. The man’s hair was also much longer and tied up into a ponytail.

Red was gazing out into the sea, his back facing against Luke.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Red spoke, not turning around.

“S-sorry. I’ll leave now,” Luke said, looking around for a way out.

Red laughed before turning around to face Luke. “I was joking, it’s fine for you to stay,” he said, smiling gently at Luke.

‘His eyes are so pretty,’ Luke thought to himself as he stared into Red’s emerald eyes, forgetting about his earlier objective.

“Thanks, I think your eyes are pretty too,” Red said, blushing a little.

Luke blinked and realised that he had said it out loud before turning red in embarrassment. He apologized profusely to the man but he waved it off with a laugh, saying that he did not mind the compliment at all.

Red sat down on the field of flowers (Selenia flowers as Luke learned later) and gestured to Luke to sit beside him. Luke hurriedly sat down beside the man and they both stared at the ocean waves.

“Red?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you look like me?”

“Hmm, maybe it’s because we’re somewhat related.”

“Are you my big brother then?”

“Not exactly…”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I’ll explain when you’re older.”

“What? No fair!”

Red laughed and the two of them talked about various things until Luke woke up from his sleep. Fearing that it wasn’t real at all, Luke tried to talk to Red.

[Red, are you there?]

[What’s up?]

[That wasn’t a dream right?]

[Nope, did you wished that it is?]

[No! I’m really glad I met you Red. Let’s meet again!]

[I look forward to it.]

Luke frequently visits Red in his dreams after that.

A day after one of their meetings in the dreams, Luke found out that Red could share his feelings with Luke. It was during Luke’s history lesson when he could feel Red’s amusement when he kept complaining about the usefulness of history.

[I expected it to happen eventually. Our fon slots are the same and we are both connected. Our emotions were bound to leak out.]

[What’s a fon slot?]

[Well...if you finish that chapter you’re on, I’ll explain it to you, okay?]

He did explain it but Luke still did not understand, but what he did understand is that it means that he’s closer to Red now.

The people surrounding Luke did not believe in Red’s existence. They thought that it was due to Luke’s loneliness that he had created an imaginary friend. He would get over it as he gets older they all said. Luke did not like those people.

[Hatred is a strong emotion. Hatred without controls grows over time and eventually it infects everything and soon, it wouldn’t just be hating one thing but hating everything.]

[Red, have you ever hated anyone?]

[No, I’ve never hated others. Dislike yes, we can’t always get along with others. But hate? No, I don’t hate them. After all, I’m the one who is being hated.]

[But I don’t hate you! I like you!]

[Thanks Luke.]

Luke swore that he would protect Red from hatred. 

(Even if it meant that people would hate him instead.)

There were a few people Red would react strongly with. One of them was Van.

“I am Van Grants and I will be your sword instructor from now on.”

When Luke first met Van, he could feel Red’s sadness and anger over their connection and there was nothing Luke could do to help him.

[Van is someone you can’t trust. I promise that I will tell you someday...So please for now, will you trust me?]

Luke listens to Red because he trusts Red.

Another person was his personal servant, Guy. Luke felt familial warmth radiating from Red every time Luke interacts with Guy. 

[I had a friend who is like Guy. He’s my best friend.]

Luke made an effort to get close to Guy, even if he had to argue with the head butler every step of the way. As it turns out, Guy is a really cool person to be around. Luke enjoyed Guy’s company and having Red be happy at the same time was a bonus.

The other person was his fiance, Natalia. He felt fondness from Red.

[Natalia reminded me of someone I held close to me. She’s like a sister to me.]

Luke always talked to Natalia whenever she came to visit. Even if he disliked hearing her complain about everything he did or didn’t know or do.

And Red would always smile in amusement when he complains about her.

As Luke grew older, Red began teaching him about artes in the dream world. Red made Luke promised that he would not use those artes to deliberately hurt others and to use them to protect himself and those he cared about. Red also made Luke promise not to show them off to others.

[Artes are not for showing off, Luke. Yes, they look pretty but these artes are dangerous. And the more people know that you can use them, the more likely one of them is going to use you for them.]

Luke thinks Red is too paranoid but he still listens to him.

Eventually, the lessons on artes began to include sword fighting.

[Van is teaching you wrongly on purpose, he’s barely teaching you the basics. Someday, this lack of knowledge is going to get you killed and I refuse to let that happen.]

Luke enjoyed all these sessions. He also made sure not to show off his new skills and knowledge, lest Van found out about them. After all, he promised Red.

Luke was a bad liar however, try as he might, he would be found out one day. His saving grace would be that of all the people to find out about his advanced knowledge of sword fighting and artes, it was Guy.

“Luke, what are you doing here?”

“N-Nothing!”

“Now that’s fishy. I saw you fire off an ice arte, since when have you known that?”

“Guy...I wasn’t...I can’t…”

“Luke, calm down! Breathe. Breathe with me okay? In, out.”

“Guy, you can’t tell anyone else alright? Especially Van. Promise me that please. Promise me please.”

“I...okay. Okay, I promise. I swear that I won’t tell anyone, especially Van. Luke, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.”

“But I want to, it’s so hard not to tell others. Do you know who Red is?”

“Sounds familiar, is he your imaginary friend?”

“He’s not imaginary! He’s real! How dare you say that of him!”

“I...Sorry, that was rude of me…”

“It’s fine…”

“So who’s Red?”

“Well, I met him when…”

Guy took it well enough and true to his words, he told no one of Red. Red too, wasn’t upset that Guy found out.

[It was bound to happen. You couldn’t lie your way out of that cookie jar two years ago, there’s no way you could’ve lied your way out of that.]

[Hey! You promised to forget about that incident!]

[Sorry Luke, I lied.]

[Red!]

Guy soon joined Luke during his arte practices in the real world. He helped divert attention away from Luke during those practice sessions and he helped cover any incidents when Luke inevitably misfires his artes.

“Luke, this is already the fourth time you’ve set fire to those tulips. I’m running out of excuses as to why the ground around the tulips is scorched and the flowers completely charred.”

“But Guy, I almost have this down!”

Guy would sometimes ask about Red and Luke would always be happy to help pass any questions over to Red. However, sometimes he wished that Guy could talk to Red directly.

[It doesn’t work that way. Guy and I are two different people, our fon slots don’t match since we don’t share the same fonon signatures.]

[But you can talk to me…]

[We are special Luke. Someday, I will explain to you so please, can you wait until then?]

[I understand Red.]

(Luke really wants to know why but he will wait until then because Red promised him.)

It was another year later when Luke found out that Red could control his body through their connection.

It was a day after a heavy storm and Luke had not been paying attention, too focused on figuring out how to use fourth fonons with his sword artes. A broken branch came loose when a strong gust of wind blew and was falling straight towards Luke. Luke may not have been paying attention but Red was. With a cry of Luke’s name, Red took over Luke’s body and leaped away from the spot. The branch fell to the ground and the redhead stared at the shattered piece of wood.

When the adrenaline wore off, Luke was thankful to Red and relieved that he was still alive. Red however, was horrified. He kept apologising to Luke even though Luke kept telling him that it was okay and that he’s fine.

Red didn’t talk to Luke for two days.

When Red came back, Luke apologised to Red because he thought it was his fault.

[No Luke, it’s not your fault. I was in the wrong.]

[But you left and I was so worried that you wouldn’t come back!]

[I’m sorry, I won’t do that again. I just...I thought that you would hate me too. I took over your body without your permission, I’m sorry.]

[No, it’s okay! You did it to save me! I’m glad!]

[Luke…]

[Just...Just don’t do that again okay? Promise me that you won’t run away please. Talk to me Red. Just don’t leave me behind.]

[I promise, Luke.]

Red never asks to use Luke’s body, so Luke usually pushes Red into using it.

[I don’t get how you’re never bored in here, there’s nothing to do. You should get out more often, Red.]

Red never liked to be in control but he never complains when Luke forces him to take control. And when Luke finally asks Red for the reason why, he regrets asking after he felt the immense guilt coming from Red.

[I almost killed the people I cherished because someone took control of my body. When I lost control of my power, many people died. It’s my fault, it’s all my fault…]

Luke may have regretted asking Red that question, but he does not regret the smile that Red shows when Red could finally talk to Guy face-to-face.

On the day of Luke’s fifteenth birthday, Red called Luke into the dream world.

“Luke, I think it’s time we talked.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Luke, I think it’s time we talked.”
> 
> Red talked, and he talked about many things.

Red talked, and he talked about many things.

He talked about the existence of replicas.

(He talked about how Luke shouldn’t hate himself for being born differently from others.)

He talked about another boy who was named Luke.

(He talked about how it wasn’t Luke’s fault.)

He talked of Luke’s ability he shared with his original. The power of hyperresonance.

(He talked about the dangers of using it and the people who crave for such power.)

He talked of another timeline in an alternate world that is similar and yet different from this one.

(He talked about how he gave up his place in his world because he felt that he never belonged.)

He talked of how Lorelei, the aggregate sentience of the Seventh Fonon, chose to send him to this time in this world.

(He talked about how he did not deserve this second chance because of the sins he had committed.)

And finally, he talked of the prophecy that was spoken in Yulia’s score.

(And the deaths that will come should they follow the score.)

Luke was silent throughout the story. He did not speak when Red finally ended his story, letting the sound of the ocean waves in the dream world fill up the silence.

“Are you angry at me?”

“I’m still processing this but yeah, I’m angry and upset at you.”

“Understandable.”

“But I’m also angry and upset at everyone else. How could Van just use you like that? Lorelei too! Everyone is just using you for their own gains!”

“Luke...that isn’t-”

“No! Van used you to kill all those people and your friends only blamed you!”

“That’s because-”

“Lorelei used you to escape, why couldn’t he let you both live!”

“That was-”

“It’s not fair!”

“Luke, stop!”

Luke went silent, surprised when Red raised his voice.

“I am partially at fault at what happened but what has been done has been done and I have come to terms with it, even if it might not have been the ideal end that you expected it to be.”

“But!”

“Luke, Enough.”

Luke whined, clearly upset at Red. But when he saw the sorrow etched on Red’s face, he decided to drop the subject altogether.

“So in summary, I’m a replica who replaced another person who used to have my name and Van needs me and my original to take over the world. Did I miss anything?”

“Van isn’t taking over the world…”

“Details,” Luke said, waving his hand in nonchalance. “But why? Why tell me now?”

“It’s going to happen soon. All of it. It’s going to start soon and I don’t want what has happened to me to happen to you. There won’t be another genocide, another war and you will not die. I won’t allow it. And also…”

“Also?”

“I talked to the Lorelei of this world. I told him everything and he’s willing to help us as long as we free him before Van takes control of him. I also told him to lay off so the headaches should stop now.”

“Red...I will help too! I won’t let all the bad stuff happen!” Luke said with a determined look.

“You’re taking this quite well.”

“I’m sure I will have a break down later when I wake up.”

“I worry for Guy now.”

“Speaking of which, am I allowed to tell them? About who you are and what I am?”

“It’s up to you Luke. I don’t mind but most of what I’ve said concerns you. You have the final say.”

Luke bit his lower lip and lowered his head to look at the ground, he didn’t know how Guy and Natalia would react if he told them. Would they hate him because he was different from them? Would Natalia hate him because he wasn’t the real Luke?

“Luke, whatever you decide to do, I will support your decision but please keep in mind, secrets like these are hard to keep. Would you rather they found out on your terms or on the terms of others?”

Luke kept silent for a moment longer before he looked up at Red.

“Did they hate you when they found out?”

“No, they didn’t hate me. They didn't hate me for being born different from others. They didn’t hate me for having a power that countries would fight over to have.”

Luke contemplate on Red’s words before coming to a decision.

“I’m going to tell them. They deserve to know. After all, it concerns them too.”

And Red smiled.

“I’ll help you convince them if they don’t believe you.”

Guy took it well enough.

_“I think nothing can surprise me anymore after I found out about the disembodied voice living in your head.”_

Natalia took it well enough.

_“Hello, I am a time-travelling Luke of another world who died and is living in Luke’s mindspace. My name is Red. It’s nice to meet you.”_

_“I...what? Excuse me!?”_

_“And I’m not your real fiance since I’m actually a replica created by Van to replace the original Luke. I’m Luke by the way.”_

The broken remains of Natalia’s favorite cup was really not his or Red’s fault.

His mother took it well enough.

_“What are you talking about? Of course you’re my son!”_

_“But I’m not him….I’m not…”_

_“Silly child, that doesn’t stop you from being my son.”_

_“But I’m not the real Luke!”_

_“No, you’re real. You’re standing here in front of me and I can feel you, right? Does that make you any less real?”_

_“But I’m not your real son! Your real son is out there suffering and I’m here taking his place! He doesn’t deserve that!”_

_“Oh Luke…”_

_“I shouldn’t have existed…”_

_“Luke, don’t say that. You may have been born differently, circumstances may had led one to suffer and one lose his place, but that doesn’t mean that only one of you deserved happiness. All of you are my sons and I am happy with that. I am happy that all of you are alive.”_

_“Mum…”_

_“Now tell me about my son from another world.”_

_“Well...his name is Red…”_

And if Red was unofficially adopted by Lady Susanne, who was Luke to tell her otherwise?

His father however…

_“Enough Luke. You will cease these childish games!”_

_“But father! I-”_

_“Enough!”_

Luke cried in the darkness of his room and all Red could do was whisper words of comfort to him.


	3. Chapter 3

[We need a plan.] Red had told Luke one day, and that was how Luke, Guy and Natalia found themselves in Luke’s room.

“Why your room, Luke? There are much larger rooms in the mansion to use,” Natalia asked after bumping into Guy and causing the latter to scream and ran into a wall again.

“It’s easier to ensure privacy here. There’s only one door and window and the room is not connected to any other rooms so people can’t easily eavesdrop.”

“Wow, you put a lot of thought into it huh?” Guy quipped as he placed himself behind Luke to get away from Natalia.

“Red told me.”

“Figures.”

“So why are we here?” Natalia asked as she settled down on a chair.

“Hold on, I’ll bring Red over,” Luke said before he closed his eyes and focused on Red’s consciousness dwelling in the back of his mind. He mentally shoved Red in his place, allowing the man to take over.

“We need a plan,” Red said as soon as he had fully taken control over Luke’s body. “It’s starting soon. In less than two years, Van’s sister, Tear Grants, will be coming to this manor to assassinate her brother. In my timeline, I interfered and the both me and Tear caused a hyperresonance which sent us to Tartaroo Valley.”

“So what do we do?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay? Why? Aren’t we trying to change the future?” Natalia asked in confusion.

“There are some people I want to find first. And for that, we need the timeline to remain the same. At least for now.”

“Who?”

“Jade, Anise, Ion and Mieu,” Red answered with a warm smile.

“Ion? You mean Fon Master Ion!?” Natalia exclaimed.

“Yup! We’re friends in my timeline. He’s also a replica like me and Luke. Sync too, he was also a replica of Ion.”

“Sync? Sync the Tempest!? The god general!?”

“Yes. The original Ion had many replicas but the current replica Ion was the only one whose power was closest to the original. The rest of the replicas were killed off and Sync only survived due to Van’s intervention.”

“That’s...wow...That’s horrible. How could people do that? Replicas aren’t replacements for people!”

It took awhile to calm Natalia down from her outrage before they could continue on with their discussion.

“Guy, in my timeline, you managed to find us and save Ion at the same time. Unfortunately, I don’t recall the location where the god generals invaded the landship. I need you to save Ion like your counterpart did in my timeline. Will you be able to do it?”

“It worked out before right? I think I can manage.”

“Natalia, Mohs from the Order of Lorelei will seek an audience with your father. He will try to convince him to start a war against the Malkuth Empire. I need you to work with Lady Susanne to try and stop him.”

“Alright, I will do my best, but will you be fine? Both you and Luke.”

“We’ll be fine, Luke is stronger and smarter than I was back then and I will protect him if anything bad happens to him.”

“Hey! I can protect myself! I’m not a kid anymore!” Luke exclaimed, seizing control back from Red.

“You’re six, Luke,” Guy quipped, his face smiling.

[He got you there.]

“Sh-Shut up!” Luke said, his face slowly turning into the colour of his hair.

Everyone laughed for a few minutes before they finally calmed themselves.

“We’ll change it, we’ll change the future. No more needless deaths, no wars, no more sacrifices,” Red said when Luke relinquished control to him. Everyone in the room nodded to Red words. A few more discussions and clarifications before everyone but Luke and Red left the room.

It was time to begin their plan to change the future.

The first part of the plan was funds. When Red had unwillingly started his adventure, he had no money and the Tear of his timeline had to sell off her mother’s memento that she cherished for a ride. Luke resolved not to let that happen and began to save up every bit of his allowance.

The second part of the plan was equipment. As the event took place during one of Van’s training sessions, Red had been using a wooden training sword. Red did not have a solution for this part of the plan except to brush up on his magic when the wooden sword would inevitably break. Guy however, had an answer to the problem: The power of friendship.

_“Luke, where is your training sword?”_

_“Guy bought me a sword with his hard-earned savings so I wanted to give it a try!”_

_“Luke...a sword is not a-”_

_“Hm? Master Van? Did you say something? Oh, how did that crack in the floor get there?”_

_“...Continue with your training.”_

Van may have become slightly more wary of Luke but it was worth seeing his shocked face when Luke almost ‘accidentally’ escaviated him. Hearing Red laugh loudly in Luke’s mindspace was also a bonus.

The third part of the plan was Luke’s idea. Luke knew that hyperresonance is powerful and dangerous but so are weapons and magic.

_[Red, teach me how to control hyperresonance!]_

_[...What brought this on?]_

_[You told me that you lost control of your hyperresonance and that allowed Van to use you. So, I figured that Van can’t use my power if I can control it right?]_

_[You’re...not wrong...but that’s not right either, but, you do make a good point. Alright, I’ll teach you but on the condition that Guy, Natalia and/or your mother must be present.]_

_[Deal!]_

Luke did not know why Red insisted that a person must be around during his hyperresonance training but when he passed out the first time he used a hyperresonance and woke up to a concerned Guy and a crater where a tree should have been that he finally understood why.

_[Hyperresonance is dangerous but you’re right, a weapon you cannot yield can backfire and hurt you as well as everyone around you.]_

The last part of the plan involves convincing Luke’s future allies to assist him in stopping Van and destroying the score.

Tear would be easily convinced on the first part, the second part however…

[Why don’t you tell them the truth?]

[Because then they’ll think I’m crazy and a heretic.]

[Fair enough.]

Those people may have been Red’s friends in his timeline, but they were not his friends yet in this timeline.

The preparations were completed and both Luke and Red could only hope that it would be enough.


	4. Chapter 4

[In Kimlasca shall be born one who inherits the power of Lorelei. He will be a boy of royal blood with hair of red. He shall be called the Light of the Sacred Flame. And he will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity.] Red spoke as Luke gazed at the fon belt in the sky.

[That’s Yulia’s Score right?]

[A part of it, yes. It starts today, are you prepared?]

[As prepared as I could be.]

[Right, where’s your friendship sword?]

Ever since Luke almost escaviated Van with the sword Guy bought for him, Red has taken to calling it ‘the friendship sword’.

Luke was about to argue with Red that the sword was not a friendship sword when Guy came bursting through the open window that Luke was looking out of. Luke fell backwards onto the floor and Guy landed on top of him.

“Guy!” Luke yelled from underneath.

“Whoops!” Guy scrambled off Luke as the latter got from the ground before apologising to Luke and helping him up from the ground. Red was no help of course, he was too busy laughing loudly in Luke’s head.

“What are you doing going through my window again? Can’t you use doors like normal people?” Luke quipped as he was helped up off the floor by Guy.

[He was running from the maids again.]

“You’re running from the maids again?” Luke asked before Guy could give a response.

“Yeah,” Guy laughed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “But I have some news to tell you. I saw Van by the docks and he’s on his way here. It’s starting today isn’t it?”

“Yeah, Red told me. Have you told Natalia?”

“I was planning to after letting you know. Got everything prepared? Money? Apple gels? Your sword?”

“Yes! Geez, you two are worse than my mother.”

Guy laughed at that comment before bidding him farewell as he leaped out of the open window.

Luke set about finding his sword in the mess that was his room. After finding the sword under his bed an hour into the search, he heard a knock on his door before the door opened. A servant walked in and bowed before the redhead before passing a verbal message to him, a summon from his father.

Luke waved the servant away before placing his sword on his bed where he could easily find it later. He left the room, slowly making his way down the hallway towards the main hall. When he entered the drawing room, he noticed Van sitting in front of the large table, across his father. Luke scowled at the two men before schooling his features into something neutral at Red’s prompting.

“Father. Master Van,” Luke greeted the two men before taking a seat beside his father. Duke Fabre nodded his head slightly to acknowledge his son before turning to Van to ask him to continue the conversation.

“Luke, I have come to inform you that I will not be able to personally oversee your training due to unforeseen circumstances at the Order. I will however, assign a subordinate of mine to take my place to oversee your training.”

[Remember Luke, show respect even if both of them do not deserve it.]

Luke clicked his tongue but acknowledged Red's words. "I understand Master Van. However, you need not send down your man. Guy would be willing to assist me in my training. Would it be alright if I inquire about the actual reasons for your departure?"

Van contemplated the question in his mind for a moment before nodding his head and speaking. "I ask that you do not speak of this to anyone outside of this room. We do not want to cause more panic, especially for the followers of the Order of Lorelei. Fon Master Ion is missing."

Duke Fabre's eyes widened at the news. However, Luke showed no reaction, as if the missing Fon Master of the largest religion in Aldrunt was everyday news.

[Luke, you might want to act surprised at least. Try to pretend you didn't know about it beforehand please.]

[Oh yeah! Too late now.]

Red just sighed in resignation in the mindspace.

Fortunately, both the Duke and Van did not notice Luke's lack of reaction. Van continued to explain how the Order had discovered the Fon Master missing and thus, entrusted Van with the mission the find the missing Fon Master and escort him back to the Order.

"However, before I depart for my mission, I still have some time for a quick lesson."

Luke looked at Van and pretended to think over Van's words. He was about to open his mouth to give an answer but Red stopped him.

[Accept it Luke. Don't sass him like you did three weeks ago.]

[You're no fun.]

[You can have fun when your father is not in front of you.]

Luke smiled mischievously at Red's words. He accepted Van's idea for a quick lesson at the courtyard before excusing himself to return to his room to fetch his weapon.

His sword was where he had left it, on the bed unmoved and untouched. However, before Luke grabbed the sword, he knelt down and grabbed the bag stashed beneath the bed. He opened the bag and peered inside: a coin pouch containing his life's savings and a few apple gels rest within the bag confines. Luke closed his bag after confirming the contents and wore it on his back, the bag's single strap was tied around his chest from his shoulder to waist.

[All set? Go meet Van before he files a missing person report again.]

[That was-! It was one time! One time!]

Red laughed at the retort while Luke pouted. Luke left his room and made his way towards the courtyard, smiling and acknowledging the servants along the way.

"Young master," someone called out to the side, drawing Luke's attention.

"Ramdas?"

"Young master, you should not be fraternizing with people beneath your status."

Luke became annoyed at that remark and was about to make a retort when he felt Red taking control.

[Trust me.] Red said as Luke allowed Red to take over.

"Ramdas, someday I will inherit the throne. Would you rather I be the king who would talk with the common folk and listen to their worries or would you rather I be the king who sits upon the throne where no voice could reach?"

Ramdas sputtered as Luke regained control of his body. A smirk slowly form on Luke's face as he walked away from the head butler. However, Luke frowned when he felt Red’s sadness.

[Red? What’s wrong?]

[It’s nothing. It’s not your concern.]

[Red?]

[Focus on what you need to do Luke.]

[Red? Hey Red! Don’t leave me!]

Red no longer answered as Luke felt Red’s presence disappear further into his mind. Luke sighed, Red was shutting him out for a reason and he did not know why. He wanted to pull Red out and question him but Van was waiting for him. The event have to happen today in order for him to meet his potential allies. Red had emphasised on it. Whatever happened to Red, he will ask him later, Luke decided as he stepped into the courtyard.

He noticed Guy arguing with Van but was too far away to make out the words of their argument. Luke approached the two, nodding to the Pere, the head gardener, along the way in acknowledgement. Pere verbally greeted Luke loudly, snapping the two men out of their argument.

“Think about it please Vandesdelca,” Guy pleaded before walking away.

Van sighed in displeasure before turning his attention to Luke. “Luke, are you going somewhere?” Van asked, noticing Luke’s travel bag.

“Yes Master Van. I was thinking of going into the city later to get a gift for Natalia. Don’t tell her that, it’s supposed to be a surprise!” Luke answered with a lie, his innocent smile never leaving his face.

“Put it aside before we begin training,” Van said as he went to set up the training dummies.

“No! What if one of the servants take it?”

“Why would-? Fine, hold on to it. The extra weight will be useful in training your stamina,” Van relented, not willing to argue with Luke over something minor.

“Thanks Master Van!” Luke said cheerfully before frowning. Not once had Red shown up with a laugh or a quip. Luke was beginning to worry about Red but there was nothing he could do right now without being too obvious. Still, he threw a mental nudge at Red, hoping that he would acknowledge it but there was nothing.

‘Red, what’s wrong with you?’ Luke thought to himself.

However, before he could do anything else, he felt the seventh fonons moving in the air, gathering towards a location.

[Luke, it’s beginning.]

[Red? What happened to you?]

[I’m sorry Luke. I got trapped in my memories for a bit. It won’t happen again, I promise. For now, you need to focus, it’s beginning.]

“Luke, why are you standing there?” Van asked from the side.

“Sorry Master Van, I was spacing out,” Luke apologised as he drew his sword out. He knew what to expect after Red had recapped from his memories. And when he heard a voice singing, he knew that she was here. Van’s sister, Tear, was here.

Luke’s only regret about the whole thing was that he could not help Tear defeat Van right then and there.


	5. Chapter 5

“-ke up! Wake up!” a voice called out to Luke, piercing through the fog of darkness.

“Wha-?” Luke mumbled groggily as he woke up from his impromptu sleep.

“Oh thank goodness,” Tear who had been trying to wake Luke up sighed in relief.

Luke blinked, still slightly sleepy as he pushed himself off the ground. Tear backed off, giving Luke space as he sat up. Luke took a quick glance at his surrounding, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

[Red? How did Tear enter the dream world?] Luke asked Red, his eyes still taking in the sight of selenias around him.

[You're not in the dream world now.] Red answered with a laugh. 

However, Luke was still confused over what Red had meant. Red continued laughing at Luke's confusion as he told Luke to look to his side. Luke complied and sucked in a breath at the sight. The vast sea was tinted orange from the setting sun. The smell of seasalt in the air was much obvious now along with the sound of the ocean waves crashing into the cliffs below.

"Whoa!" Luke whispered in awe.

[The dream world is always night. Here, it is unaffected by time. Anyway, you have just taken your first steps onto Malkuth soil, how does it feel?]

[Kinda underwhelming except for the sunset.]

Red laughed at Luke's answer while Luke grinned, only to remember that Tear was here with him when she cleared her throat to get his attention.

“Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out," Tear asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" Luke answered with a bright grin.

[Introduce yourself Luke, she doesn't know us yet.]

[Oh! Right!]

"My name is Luke, it's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Tear, likewise. Do you know where we are? It seems that the hyperresonance have sent us out of the city. If I had known that you were a seventh fonist too, I would not have used my artes. I apologise again."

"Erm…" 

"I think it would be best if we leave this forest first, the sun has gone down and fiends are more active at night."

"Right!" Luke answered as he stood up. He dusted off the stray petals sticking onto his clothes before pulling his bag over his shoulders. He picked up his training sword that had fallen beside him and stashed it in his bag. He then checked if his other sword was still intact and attached to his waist. Luke gave a sigh of relief when he found his blade where it was supposed to be.

[Luke! Behind you!] Red shouted a warning. However, it came too late for Luke to react accordingly and he was knocked over by a charging boar monster.

"Ow…" Luke grumbled as he pushed himself off the ground. The boar had stopped its charge but was readying for a second charge.

Luke drew out his metal sword, just in time to meet the boar's charge. However, the force of the charge made Luke stumble and his stance broke, allowing Luke to get knocked down again.

[Keep your feet apart, it helps in keeping your stance stable.] Red advised as Luke got back up again.

The boar snorted and charged again, but a arte flew into it and hit the monster by its side. The boar wailed in pain and turn its furious attention to Tear who had fired off the arte. It roared in anger and charged at Tear in fury.

"Tear!" Luke shouted as he rushed forward to intercept the monster as Tear readied herself to parry the attack.

[Red! Help me!] Luke shouted at Red in his mind. 

Luke felt his older self taking over as he took a backseat into his mindspace. His swordhand rose with his blade. The hand was pulled back and the sword was thrown. The sword flew and struck the boar deeply. Red rushed forward while the boar started rampaging in pain. He dodged the ivory tusks as he grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it out. Blood gushed out as the sword was pulled out and Red backed off, letting the blood splash onto the ground. The boar let out its death throes before it finally ceased movements, its eyes no longer full of fury or life.

[Y-You-! You killed it!]

[Would you rather it kill Tear then?]

Luke was about to protest further when Tear called out to him. Red closed off the connection in that interruption, preventing Luke from communicating with him.

"Luke, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

Luke looked down at his blood-coated sword and shuddered. He wiped the blade against the grass, trying to get rid of as much blood as he could. After he was done, Luke sheathed his blade and walked away from the corpse as quickly as he could. Tear followed, her eyes never leaving Luke's back. 

They made their trek down the hill in the darkness, occasionally tripping over hidden roots. Luck was fortunately on their side as no other monsters had appeared. As they continued their way out, Luke noticed a man drawing water from a shallow stream.

"Excuse me!" Luke called out to the man. The man dropped his bucket, spilling water on the ground and letting out a loud shriek in surprise.

"The Darkwings!" the man screamed in terror as he spun around and pointed his finger at Luke.

"The Darkwings?" Luke asked. He turned his head to look at Tear who shook her head in confusion.

"Darkwings, please spare me!" the man begged as he fell to his knees.

"Sir, you are mistaken. We are not the Darkwings," Tear said as she approached the quivering man.

"Oh? Why didn't you say so?" the man asked as he stood up quickly, his past actions seemingly forgotten. "So what brings you to these parts?"

"We got lost and are hoping if you could point us the way to the capital."

[Capital? Why are going to the capital of Malkuth?]

[She hasn't realised we're on Malkuth soil yet. Do not say anything to her. The shortest way to Kimlasca is in the opposite direction.]

[Red!]

[Let Tear handle the talking. And whatever you do, please do not use your nonexistent haggling skills.]

[Hey!]

[...Luke, I...I'm sorry. About earlier, I'm sorry.]

[Red?]

[You should pay attention now, the conversation is about to wrap up.]

Red closed off their connection and Luke turned his attention back to Tear. By now, the man had revealed that he is a coachman and is willing to take both of them to the capital on his coach.

"But it will cost ya," the coachman said, his smile full of greed.

"How much will it cost?" Tear asked, narrowing her eyes in displeasure.

"Thirty thousand gald. Upfront."

"That's expensive!"

"Would this be enough?" Luke asked, pulling out his heavy pouch of money as he smiled innocently at the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not posting this chapter earlier. I've been sitting on this one for a few weeks now. To be honest, I don't like this chapter. I've been trying to fix it, but it just seems off? Anyway, I do have a draft of the next chapter and I hope to get it done soon. Again, apologies for taking so long with this.


End file.
